Silver: Born to be Zerg
by silencian
Summary: Silver Silencian is reborn again! This time he awakens to discover that he is in the body of a lowly Zerg Larva. His mind is shackled, yet he refuses to obey. Join him on his journey as he attempts to become a new superpower in the Starcraft universe.
1. Burning World

AN: I don't own Starcraft or anything Starcraft related, this is purely a fan-fiction.

AN2: This may or may not become a story, this is something I wrote since my brother was writing a SC2 fanfiction as well and it sounded fun. Felt like putting out what i wrote for anyone who is interested.

Silver awoke to darkness, he couldn't move and he felt as if he was encased in a liquid tomb. He could feel a rhythmic vibration akin to a heart beat constantly pulsing around him. Silver was certain he would go insane if he had to stay like this any longer, luckily a change occurred. Rapidly the heartbeat began beating faster, the walls around him started pulsing and contracting before breaking open. He felt himself fly through the air for a moment before landing on solid ground, it was painful but his body was intact.

Silver felt his eyelids automatically open and disappear into his body, he wanted to scream at what he saw but only weird hiss like noises came out of his mouth. A massive structure of dark purple flesh that was pulsing and writhing as if it was alive was directly in front of him. Slowly as Silver moved his body around, he realized he was no longer human, from his memories he was clearly a zerg larva from the game Starcraft 2.

' _Fuck this Is bad, really bad…'_ Silver thought while observing his surroundings, nothing had attempted to force him into evolving yet but that could change. He realized the area was covered with lava fissures and ash, from the looks of things he was on Char. _'Fuckkkkkkkk.'_ Silver thought remembering that Char is where the worst things always happen. Multiple Cerebrates died here, and in the second game Kerrigan was dezergified by the xelnaga artifact while the rest of the zerg perished or became feral.

Silver did his best to calm himself and realized that some sort of overpowering presence was controlling the Zerg around him, he could even feel the connection personally as if it was shackles around his mind.

' _Okay, something is in control of this brood… if its a Cerebrate then we're still in the time of the overmind, if its Kerrigan… well fuck that would be worse.'_ Silver thought as he tried to find a way to break the shackles while also observing the hive he was at. From what he could tell he was at some form of lesser hatchery cluster, only a single overlord and a few zerglings were stationed here.

Silver could feel the overlord begin to distribute mutation orders to the many larva, clearly it had received a command from whatever force was controlling the brood. Silver found if he strained his mental will he could resist, but he was unsure for how long. While feeling a growing headache, he watched as his fellow larva became eggs that would eventually hatch new higher forms of Zerg. Now he was alone, and he could feel the overlord beginning to focus its attention on him. A undecipherable voice boomed within his mind, he could feel through his instincts what it wanted, apparently he was to become a zergling… Silver despaired, he couldn't hold on much longer, and he didn't want to become cannon fodder by morphing into a zergling. Just as he was about to mentally collapse, a strange mental blast erupted through the connection that linked the entire brood together.

' _What…?'_ Silver thought intelligently as the shackles broke and he was completely freed from whatever had been controlling the brood. He saw the zerglings that had been defending the hatchery become feral, ripping each other apart. He could still feel the overlord through the connection, but it felt confused, unsure of what to do. Acting fast, Silver reversed the connection and forced his influence onto the overlord, he felt this strain his mental capabilities, ignoring the consequences he pushed through and soon had the overlord bound in mental shackles similar to what he once had. He felt he could relay orders to the nearby zerg in this hatchery cluster through the overlord, as such he immediately ordered the zerglings that were left to stop killing each other and move to defend the perimeter.

' _I'm free… but what happened?'_ Silver thought while trying to think of the possibilities, the only thing he could recall that could break the connection in such a violent way would be the death of the brood's leader. Looking around he could guess it wasn't the xelnaga artifact considering he was alive, that or he was out of its range. _'It doesn't matter, the brood has reverted to a feral state and while that gives me freedom, it also puts me in danger.'_ Silver thought before observing the eggs his fellow larva had morphed into, they had still not hatched and would need a little more time. Feeling this was a chance Silver began connecting himself mentally to the eggs, one by one he shackled their wills and made them loyal to himself while they were still in this infant stage. When he finished the last of the twenty eggs in the cluster, they all started to shake before breaking open. Forty zerglings hopped around and ate some creep, they weren't feral as the new mental shackles Silver had made kept them sane, which was good news for Silver as he was still a defenseless larva.

Through the mental connection Silver could tell these zerglings were bound to him, he would be able to order them without a overlord. However considering the throbbing in his brain, Silver knew this was his limit for now. As for the perimeter zerglings, they were bound to the overlord already, and the overlord was bound to him, thus he had control of them as well in a roundabout sort of way. While Silver could try to transfer the zerglings to be under his direct control, he felt that this would push his mental abilities over the edge and result in a total loss of control. As such, Silver left the zerglings on the perimeter to be controlled by the overlord, which will act as a temporary middle man for his orders.

' _Okay okay… perimeter is safe for now… I need more mental power, nothing fancy, just more control. But I can't block off my potential for further evolution.'_ Silver thought while sending an order to his personal zerglings to defend the hatchery cluster. After they all spread out he curled up on his larva body and bit his tail, the moment he did his head was filled with the possibilities of what he could become. Silver already knew he needed to enhance his control capabilities, thus he used the instinctual evolution data to forcefully enhance his mental abilities. He would still be a larva, but his mind would be clearer and could support more zerg under his control. Finalizing his design he sunk into a deep sleep as the mutation began.

About a day later Silver awoke, his cocoon that had formed around him shattering with a small psionic blast. Silver checked the links and found everything was normal, however he could feel through the link with the overlord that five of his perimeter zerglings had died during the time he was asleep. After reading the overlords memories, Silver found that a small group of feral Zerg had attacked and killed some of the perimeter guards before being driven off. As his mental capabilities had strengthened, Silver began to reinforce his shackles of control on the overlord and his personal zerg, he felt the strength of his shackles over their minds had evolved taking a qualitative leap. Immediately after he extend his mind to one of the three dormant hatcheries of the cluster and awakened it under his control, he ordered the hatchery to release and produce more larva. While he could awaken the other two, Silver knew he shouldn't waste his control on something like larva production yet, the other two would need to remain dormant for now.

Moments later the freshly awakened hatchery released some dormant larva, Silver ordered them to become drones as he needed resource collectors because all the drones had been killed in the feral period of this hatchery. Minutes later the six drones were ready and Silver had them shackled under his mental control, swiftly he ordered them to gather minerals from the nearby resource deposit.

' _So far so good, I need defenses though… more than just a few zerglings.'_ Silver thought and thus as soon as the next set of larva were ready he morphed more drones before further morphing them into spine crawlers, the large mobile defensive structures moved into position near the hatchery cluster's perimeter before digging into the ground, ready to help defend against any feral Zerg in the area. With his most basic defenses in place, Silver was a little more relaxed but not by much. He felt the urgency of his situation and thus continued making drones before morphing them into the necessary buildings to grow his hatchery and his strength. Over time he started the process for a evolution chamber, placed two vespene gas extractors on deposits, and rushed for a Spire as soon as he had the resources. Luckily the hatchery cluster had a spawning pool already, Silver only had to awaken it from its temporary dormancy with a small mental command after bringing it under his control.

Hours passed and Silver felt anxious, at any moment the feral zerg or something worse could come knocking. Earlier a few small attacks had occurred, Silver had been using his overlord as a second pair of eyes to anticipate attacks and thus he had been able to use his knowledge of the terrain against the feral Zerg. Luckily he had not sustained any more losses during this time, the spine crawlers proved their worth when they skewered a few feral zerglings.

Finally, the evolution chamber finished. Silver immediately entered and found a pool of liquid within, he instinctively knew this would help him evolve. Submerging his larva body in the liquid, Silver felt a cocoon form around himself as he began to mutate once more. Further improvements were made to his mental abilities and this time he enlarged his body while increasing the amount of legs he had. When he hatched three days later, he was a large larva with ten pairs of claw like legs and seemed to radiate a slight psionic aura.

' _Three days… fuck. Gotta work faster!'_ Silver cursed himself mentally for taking so long on this evolution, he had to enhance his body to keep up with his mental abilities, unfortunately this made the process of evolution much longer. Leaving the evolution chamber, Silver immediately raised the two remaining hatcheries from dormancy and began using their larva to make mutalisks as the spire had finished and his drones had built up some resources. After about an hour the mutalisks hatched under his personal control and Silver sent them to scout the surroundings, seeing through all their eyes at once and absorbing all the information they could discover.

' _It's worse than I thought. What happened?'_ Silver thought while seeing numerous destroyed hatchery clusters, feral zerg were everywhere and the once great brood he would of been unwillingly apart of was in tatters. Sending his mutalisks further he found some remnants of larger Zerg structures but most everything had been destroyed or lay dormant. Thousands of zerg were constantly fighting, some of the higher forms and thus more intelligent Zerg had created their own packs of feral Zerg. Every pack was fighting each other for supremacy. Silver watched as some were stamped out and their remnants incorporated to bolster another pack. Silver was lucky the packs had not approached his hatchery cluster as it was located within rocky terrain, a good position to hide in. He called back his mutalisks and began to make a few overlords, he needed to experiment with their control capacity before he tried to evolve his own mental abilities further.

Days passed in a cycle of Silver growing his brood and experimenting on Overlords, he knew he didn't have time to be stagnant, but to advance past his small hatchery cluster he needed to be prepared. Currently his small brood consisted of four overlords, eighty zerglings, and twenty mutalisks. He was waiting on an experimental evolved overlord that he had custom made to confirm his theories on mental capacity and how to evolve himself.

With a small psionic blast the large egg containing the new overlord hatched, it floated using psionic power and was much larger, the tendrils that once hung limply now were barbed similar to those of the spine crawler, giving it a fearsome attack power. While it was still so slow that a turtle would beat it in race, at least it wouldn't be defenseless as Silver spent quite a lot on it. Silver test its control and found while a normal overlord could control about sixteen zerglings, this overlord could control forty without repercussions, fifty if Silver was in a pinch and was willing to risk it mentally detonating… essentially its brain would explode from overload.

' _Okay, my brood can survive here for the moment… probably.'_ Silver thought while entering the evolution chamber's pool again. Submerging himself in the liquid and forming a cocoon, Silver began carefully enhancing his abilities once more. This time he pushed his knowledge and instincts to enhance his mental capacity far past his prior form, he needed to expand, and he had plans on how to do it. After four days his transformation was complete, he now only had eight pairs of clawed legs, his body had shrunk slightly to a medium sized larva. This was an improvement as he could move faster with less weight and had reduced the size of his brain while increasing its efficiency. Although he was still mostly defenseless, he could now use psionic powers, the most basic thing he could do was a mental psionic blast to kill or wound others. Further powers would take time to develop and training of his psionic abilities.

Leaving the evolution chamber, Silver called his mutalisks and almost all his zerglings, only leaving twenty to defend. His new grand overlord would come as well as it was essentially a battle control platform. Silver had it land and some of its utility tentacles to place him safely on its head, for his plans to work Silver had to advance with his brood.

As his Zerg followed the Grand Overlord while Silver gave direction, they soon reached the first pack of zerg, a hydralisk was leading several zerglings. Silver immediately used his mental power to enter a battle of minds with the hydralisk while his zerglings kept the feral zerglings busy. Half the feral zerglings died before Silver learned how to shackle a resisting will, forcing the hydralisk under his banner along with its small pack.

With his numbers bolstered and confidence high, Silver continued on to round up the smaller packs he had found using his mutalisks. Occasionally he had to avoid an ultralisk as he was not yet ready to attempt a higher form of zerg in mental or real combat. Over time he would bring the new Zerg back to base and have them burrow under the ground, putting them into a dormant state so that he can free up his mental control to dominate more through mental combat. Slowly his brood grew, soon he had five hundred dormant zerglings, over one hundred dormant hydralisks, and even fifty dormant roaches. He had avoided other types of zergs believing them to be too dangerous for him at the moment.

On the third day of his feral takeover plan, Silver was rather far from his hatchery cluster, having cleared the surroundings of lesser and even medium sized packs, unfortunately his furthest scout had found something ominous. Through its eyes Silver could see a organized Zerg brood systematically wiping out the feral Zerg in the area and only slightly being troubled by higher forms of zerg and their large packs. Silver finally remembered an event in Zerg history, the feral Garm Brood's extermination by the player, who at that time was a new cerebrate, and Kerrigan.

' _Well fuck me, right?'_ Silver thought while immediately pulling back and only leaving a few mutalisks to watch over the progress of the new threat. Once he returned to his hatchery cluster he racked his brain for solutions to this issue, he could try to fight them head on but that would potentially draw more Zerg, even if they're most likely preparing to attack Aiur now. His best option was to escape unnoticed, and continue to grow. But how? He had yet to see any leviathans and he wasn't sure if he could even control one either. He could try to make one, but it might not be ready in time to escape. Silver eventually decided to try a combination of plans, pooling his entire sum of resources he started to morph a single leviathan in the center of his hatchery cluster. Then he sent mutalisks in all directions to search for any feral leviathans. Finally he moved to the evolution chamber to evolve once more, this time he was risking a lot with his next form, if it cut off his evolutionary potential, well, Silver would just have to deal with it when the time came.

Ten days passed before Silver emerged, he had shed his old larva form and now looked similar to a gray horned hydralisk. His mental abilities once again took a qualitative leap, however he would need much more time for the next evolution as he was unsure of how to advance from this point.

Using his mental connections, he took in all the events of the past ten days through the eyes of his brood. The leviathan still needed at least another five days to finish, the egg towered over the hive cluster and had absorbed the hatcheries to speed up the process. Kerrigan and the Cerebrate were now nearly on their door step, but they had been stalled by a tough pack that was holding fiercely between Silver and them. Once the pack fell there was nothing between them and Silver's brood.

As for his mutalisks he had sent to find leviathan transports, none had returned, they had been either hunted down by Kerrigan and the Cerebrate or just simply found nothing and flown on out of his mental control range.

Silver sent out a pulse of psionic energy through his connections, this awakened all the dormant zerg he had. His brood was had over one thousand zerglings now, one hundred fifty hydralisks, and a hundred roaches. As his brood looked to him and the giant egg, Silver roared, his psionic might affecting them all as they too roared with him. The might of over on thousand zerg roaring at once shook the area, echoing far even to the battlefield where Kerrigan and the Cerebrate fought against the ferals. As the roar died down, Silver felt his connection had strengthened with his brood, they were of one mind. Silver lead his brood towards the site of the battle, he knew it would take them half a day to arrive, and thus set out to ensure they arrived under the cover of darkness. They soon stood on a plateau overlooking the fierce confrontation, Silver even saw Kerrigan throwing around psionic blasts like they were going out of style.

Using his mental abilities, Silver connected to the leader of the ferals, it was an old ultralisk that remembered the early days of the brood. Silver sent a simple message across asking them to lure the organized Zerg into a trap he would set. He also promised them a way off this molten rock if they agreed to join his brood. This was the first time Silver tried to negotiate rather than dominate, luckily the ultralisk was intelligent and knew it wouldn't win this fight. The ultralisk accepted the offer and soon the pack of feral zerg began moving according to the instructions Silver had given. They moved towards a pass that allowed passage through the plateau area. The organized zerg followed recklessly, clearly Kerrigan was impatient and cocky. As the ultralisk led its brood through the pass, Kerrigan's Zerg also entered, Silver ordered his Zerg to push boulders and rocks down and crushed many of Kerrigan's brood while sealing the pass. Now Kerrigan and the Cerebrate that was with her would need to find a way around or dig their way through.

Satisfied with how things turned out so far, Silver moved his brood to meet with the ultralisk, he led them to his heavily defended and hidden base where the two broods joined in a pact to fight together. Silver of course ensured he maintained leadership of the brood, but the ultralisk would be allowed semi autonomous control of his own forces. Silver also gave the ultralisk a name, Ragna, short for Ragnarock from his old world. Ragna was pleased hearing its meaning and they held a short council to determine how best to stall Kerrigan and the Cerebrate. Ultimately they decided for small hit and runs while prolonging the time before a final battle, they kept this up for three days, now only a day away from their escape leviathan being ready.

On the final day, Silver and Ragna held their forces back and waited in the rocky terrain where the leviathan egg rested. Silver ordered the brood to use cover and the terrain to their advantage while also having his roaches burrow in no mans land. When Kerrigan and the Cerebrate came with their massive brood, Silver was a little miffed, did they really need to bring that many Zerg just for him?

The swarm of Zerg stopped and Kerrigan came to the front. Silver felt a mental connection start to form and chose not to fight it, no point in fighting Kerrigan in a psionic battle.

' _Surrender now, or be destroyed.'_ Kerrigan mentally said to Silver through the link.

' _How about… no?'_ Silver replied laughingly.

' _Insolence! You will'_ Kerrigan started but failed to finish as Silver cut the link.

' _Ragna, would you do the honors.'_ Silver sent to his second in command.

' _Of course lord Silver.'_ Ragna replied before roaring powerfully, the rest of the brood joined in and the rocky terrain shook with their might. This signaled the start of the battle as Silver's hydralisks began spitting spine rounds out from behind rocks into the organized Zerg. When the opposing zerglings charged, Silver's own leaped over the rocks and came crashing down in a wave upon them. The battle was chaotic yet oddly organized, something strange for a pure zerg fight. Eventually even Silver's hidden roaches had to un-burrow and began a chaotic assault in the middle of the enemy lines. Like this the two broods tore into one another. Silver was beginning to grow worried as Kerrigan and the Cerbrate clearly had more numbers and they were ever increasing as reinforcements arrived, just as he was about to join the fight himself the entire battlefield shook. Turning back Silver saw the leviathan had just hatched, a massive roar sounded out which further invigorated Silver's brood.

Kerrigan looked up and saw a massive leviathan rise over the small rocky mountains, she felt a chill down her spine. The leviathan began devastating her brood and forcing her to pull back, she gave one last look at the weird gray hydralisk that was Silver before leaving.

Silver's brood roared again in triumph, having lost over seventy percent of their forces yet still emerging victorious. Calling the leviathan, Silver, Ragna, and their combined brood boarded and immediately left Char. As soon as they broke out of Char's ashen atmosphere they warped away, Kerrigan having not expected them to have a leviathan had not had time to move her own fleet of space-borne Zerg to stop them. Leviathans had a natural affinity for space travel, thus although this was a blind jump, they would at least end up somewhere safe.


	2. Frozen World

Silver's leviathan was exhausted after numerous back to back warp jumps, luckily they had arrived within a solar system where they could rest. Through the leviathan's link, Silver was able to see what it saw, a world covered in ice orbiting far from the system's star. While the world seemed harmless enough, Silver could never be sure until they landed. Hissing in slight frustration, Silver ordered the remnants of his brood to board the leviathan's natural organic drop pods, he remembered they were called sacs.

Numerous sacs ejected from the leviathan and began descending through the chilly atmosphere, the frozen world below awaited their arrival. Silver was among these organic drop pods, he had decided that he would bring half of the remaining brood to the surface while the rest would be on standby as reinforcements with Ragna. Rapidly the sacs broke through the upper atmosphere and shot through the thin cloud layer of the lower atmosphere, eventually impacting in a frozen clearing. The sacs were full of creep to help absorb the force of impact, this also helped spread a thick layer of the fleshy purple terrain over the ice where they landed.

Gathering his offensive ground forces, Silver took a rough count of his available troops. He had brought with him one-hundred-fifty zerglings, as well as fifty hydralisks and twenty-five roaches. Luckily, none of them were injured by the orbital drop. On top of his offensive troops, Silver had thirty drones awaiting orders.

Observing his surroundings, Silver found this icy clearing had sufficient minerals and some minor vespene gas deposits. Overall, it would be sufficient for a small hive cluster. Distributing orders through the link, he had his drones either morph into the necessary organic structures or begin gathering resources. As for his offensive troops, Silver took a team of fifty zerglings and sent them in all directions on a scouting mission, he had a nagging feeling he wasn't alone on this world.

Three days passed in the blink of an eye, the hive cluster had grown and was now capable of producing numerous Zerg for Silver's brood. However, his scout zerglings had discovered evidence of Protoss activity. Thus far it was only some inactive warp gates, however, where there were warp gates there may be a colony. Silver had immediately morphed some mutalisks upon discovering the warp gates, he sent them out past the scout zerglings in an attempt to find any Protoss colonies. After only a few hours, Silver's thoughts were shown to be true.

Through the eyes of a mutalisk, Silver discovered a green oasis on the frozen world. A Protoss colony was established around a large reactor like building that was creating a miniature artificial sun. How were they powering that? Solarite most likely. Solarite was a volatile highly explosive material that looked like an orange crystal. The Protoss and Terran alike used it in their technology and weapons, but as far as Silver knew, the Zerg had never attempted to assimilate it. Silver could already imagine numerous uses for solarite if he could assimilate and discover how to naturally grow it similar to organic tissue. However, he would need a sample… and after all, this planet only had room for one race. The Protoss had to die.

Leaving only a mutalisk to observe the colony, Silver pulled back his Zerg and hid them under the ground of his hive cluster. He knew he could not alert the Protoss to his presence yet, or they would simply flee through the warp gates and return with the golden armada. That would be… most unpleasant. Slowly, Silver grew his brood while remaining undetected by the Protoss. Unfortunately, on the fifth day after Silver and his brood had landed, a Protoss observer that had been on patrol crossed over his hive cluster. Silver only noticed it through his improved psionic abilities, his detection capabilities now allowed him to vaguely feel stealthed units. Rapidly he had a spore crawler shoot it down, but the damage was already done.

' _Damn Protoss with their invisible scouts, making me rush my plans.'_ Silver cursed while unburrowing his army, from constantly morphing more Zerg he now had three hundred zerglings, one hundred hydralisks, and seventy-five roaches. While he may not be able to assault the Protoss colony in a frontal attack due to their numerous heavy photon cannons. He would be able to surround and block the warp gates, forcing them to come to him. As his ground forces moved out to surround the only two warp gates he had discovered, drones followed creating creep colonies to spread the fleshy terrain out to the warp gates. There was no point in hiding his influence now, so Silver went all in on taking over territory around the gates to gain whatever advantage he could.

As his Zerg began blocking off any route to the gates, both of them suddenly activated and began spinning like gyroscopes. Clearly the Protoss were making their move. Silver sent out more drones as the creep had spread surrounding the gates, unfortunately the gates were shielded and could not be infested. As the drones arrived around the gates, Silver ordered them to morph themselves into spore crawlers, he planned to block off any Protoss escape ships with these defensive structures.

Through the eyes of his ground troops, Silver could see a mass of Protoss zealots above on a cliff overlooking the gates. The lead zealot shouted "for Aiur!" while sliding down the cliff gracefully, followed by his companions. Silver smirked, they took the bait. As they reached the bottom of the cliff, his hydralisks began firing wave after wave of spine rounds at the approaching Zealots. Although some died, the shields of others were holding and allowed them to reach halfway across the frozen field. Unfortunately for them this is when Silver's roaches unburrowed from behind and the zealots came under fire from both sides. The first group of zealots was quickly defeated, although Silver knew this was most likely only a quick response team they had thrown together rather than their entire force.

Soon, Silver saw through the eyes of his mutalisk that a large transport warp prism was taking off from the Protoss colony. It had an aerial escort and was heading to the warp gates Silver had blocked. Phoenixes and void rays were guarding it, however Silver was not worried as his spore crawlers were ready. When the escort arrived, Silver burrowed all his ground forces and allowed his spore crawlers to unleash hell onto the air convoy. Numerous wrecked ships crashed onto the frozen field as the spore crawlers tore them apart leaving smoldering wrecks. The first attempt to send a transport through the warp gates had failed miserably.

Silver was getting pretty confident at this point, feeling the Protoss weren't quite prepared for a Zerg invasion. That was until he saw the next group. Over a hundred zealots ominously stood over the field, behind them they actually had two immortals, above the Protoss force were numerous aircraft such as void rays and phoenixes. Judging by the fact that the Protoss had brought four transports in preparation to rush towards the gates, Silver had a feeling this was their main force. With another shout of "for Aiur" the battle began. Silver's Zerg roared as they unburrowed, zerglings rushed to close combat with the zealots, hydralisks fired spines, roaches spat acid. A wave of mutalisks descended and began a dog fight with the phoenixes, the battle was extremely chaotic but Silver held the advantage.

Eventually, the frozen field was quiet. The Protoss lay dead or dying as more zerglings moved to end them. Smoldering wreckage of transports and aerial units lay strewn across the battlefield. Nodding to himself, Silver decided it was time. In a wave his brood rushed towards the Protoss base and began overwhelming the photon cannons. As the remaining Protoss did everything they could to stop them, aerial sacs from the leviathan rained down into the interior of the base releasing the remaining Zerg that were on standby. While Silver lost numerous Zerg from his brood, the base was subdued as the pylons had been disabled and the last of the Protoss massacred.

' _Now… With the protoss eradicated I can finally begin my experiments again.'_ Silver thought while moving to the Protoss base. He observed the various structures and weaponry, all things he would have to research over time. When he laid his eyes on the artificial sun that had created this green oasis, he knew he had struck gold. Pure solarite was powering the reactor for the artificial sun, a brand new resource for Silver to experiment with.

Days passed as Silver slowly turned this world into a massive Zerg hive cluster. His brood had been growing exponentially, however he needed more control to continue. Moving to a new building he had created through a mutation of the Zerg evolution chamber, Silver entered the organic structure through one of its pulsing fleshy doors. Within was a multi colored liquid, glowing and shimmering with light. Silver had combined the volatile solarite, the remnants of any khaydarin crystals he could find, and the Zerg's own evolutionary liquid to create this bubbling concoction. As he entered the new evolutionary liquid, Silver felt cold and hot, burning yet freezing, yet his mind was crystal clear. He could feel his potential being tapped, his body was encased in a large silver chrysalis composed of semi transparent crystal. Silver slowly guided his newest evolution, losing his perception of time as he lost himself in his work.

Two weeks later Silver's chrysalis shattered in a massive psionic blast. All the Zerg across the entire planet felt the change and kneeled in Silver's direction. Levitating himself out of the now inert liquid, Silver slowly floated out of the wrecked evolution chamber. His new body had flaming silver eyes that radiated psionic energy, tendrils went down his head in silver cords. His body was muscular, almost human, if not for his exoskeleton and bone like wings. He was now similar to Kerrigan in appearance except he was male.

Silver began laughing, lightly at first, slowly growing in strength until his voice was booming in the minds of the Zerg through their mental link.


End file.
